Through Fire Comes Ice
by The elf from Alagesia
Summary: What if Elsa and Anna's parents died earlier? What would happen if the citizen were not to fond of being ruled by a young girl? This story answers those questions. Yeah the summary sucks I know. This story was made for a dear friend and is out of my comfort zone a bit so I'll try my best. Please be kind in the comments and thanks.


NOTE: THIS IF FOR A FRIEND AND WAS NOT CHECKED OVER BY MY BETA READER. IT SPELLING AND GRAMMAR CAN BE PRETTY BAD SO BE WARNED. I DID TRY. I AM JUST DOING THIS AS A SIDE STORY AND IF ENOUGH PEOPLE LIKE IT I'LL WORK ON IT FURTHER.

Prologue

The night was a beautiful one. It was unlike any night many had ever seen before. The stars pale glow illuminated a midnight blue sky. The air was cool with a late night breeze. The moon showed it's whole face and the Kingdom of Arendelle did not seem to care for its beauty. The citizens knew what happened to the king and queen and they knew the young daughters were not fit to lead. There was no other way.

The beauty of the night was ironic due to the action they were about to preform, but they knew the time was right. The solemn faced citizen all met in the designated place at the perfect time. The flames of torches illuminated nameless faces as the walked.

The people were silent while on the move. There foot steps stampeded along the cobblestone road. Soon they had all arrived at the castle gates. These were the first to take flame. Starting slowly then consuming as though it were a ravenous animal. Yet the castle was not awoken. Just as they had planned. As the wall fell, the people trampled into the castle green.

The people, careless in their one mindedness would never of noticed the young child staring back at them through the castle's farthest window. Though the child was clueless in thinking that this was just a party that had gotten out of control. Little did she know that they were out for blood; specifically her blue blood.

The child watched as the villagers came closer and closer like a predator during the hunt. When they got to close for comfort the child cried out for her handmaid and sister. A young servant boy came to her aid and hurried he out of her room. That is when the castle took fire.

A roar arose from the crowd. It held on meaning but it struck fear in to the child's heart. As she and the boy moved quickly through the halls of the castle she briefly say her sister being pulled in the opposite direction by a terrified chamber maid. The child called her sister's name but the boy pulled her through the servant's corners and hurried her out through the kitchens exit. He told her to run and not to look back. He told her of a ship leaving for the Southern Isles and he ran in another direction.

The girl was terrified and unsure whom to trust, but she ran like a fugitive running from the law to the docks. To her dismay the ship was already half way across the bay. The child just sat there and cried. The girl had no shame in it. She was lost. Her parents had just died, her sister was taken away from her, her home was destroyed and she had missed the ship that would have been her escape.

Through her despair a sensation came upon her on like any other, one that she had suppressed for years. With one flick of her hand a blue shot of light billowed out of her hand and began to form the thing the child needed the most. A beautiful ship, an escape from the hell she had entered.

Out of the fire came her icy escape. The boat pulled out to the only place she could think of, The Southern Isles. She turned back in the direction of her home to see her castle in flames. People were running around in fear and the only person she could think of was her sister. She wondered if she was all right. All she could do was hope and continue on her journey.

**Author's note: Hey sorry for the grammar and spelling abominations but yeah. I made this for a dear fried and I hope I did not disappoint. I took a chance with this story so yeah. Here you go my friend. I hope you liked it. Pleas let me know what you think.**

**-Eliza**


End file.
